My life as a WWE Diva
by xoxRiaRiaxox
Summary: Maria Kanellis is just an average everyday diva till Jeff Hardy and John Cena come along she falls in love with both of them who will she pick?Jaria fic with hints of Jeria currently known as Makeups and Breakups.
1. The Beginning

'I have a feeling today's gonna be a bad day' I sighed.

"Maria lets go!" My best friend Mickie called.

"Yeah Maria hurry it up." Candice didn't seem in a good mood either.

I Maria Kanellis will not be ordered around!

"You know what!I'm going to take my good old time and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey put me down!!"I screamed while tears slid down my face.

"I'm sorry Maria I was just trying to have fun."said the voice.

I turned around to see John Cena he always made me smile for some reason and sometimes I feel weird around him my friends say its love but I deny it I doubt I love John Felix Anthony Cena.(What a long name O.o)

"I'm sorry John I just got scared and since its so early in the morning."We were going to the next Wwe show in Houston Texas and of course we had to travel by plane and so early in the morning but I have to wonder who I'll be sitting by well I hope its someone I like and not someone like Mark Henry.

"Oh my gosh we better hurry or we'll miss the plane!"Candice screamed.

We all ran to where are plane was and got abroad.I looked for my seat and found that nobody was their so I decided to take the window seat.

"At least I got the window seat!"I loved the window seat its so much better than getting bumped by those stupid carts that hurts.

"Your my plane partner?"someones bad at making jokes.

I looked up and saw none other than Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

"I know there's no need to make fun of my jokes."He sat next to me.

I looked behind us and saw John and Hunter you don't know Hunter is Triple H.

I giggled which caught there attention.

"Hey Ria!Hi Maria."They both said.

"Hey why are you fighting?"

"Hunter took some of my chips!"

"Did not!"

"Stop lying!"

"Guys quit it!"I screamed and gave John some money to get a new bag.

"Here you can get a new bag of chips the plane won't be leaving for at least 5 more minutes."I said.

He got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Ria."

Jeff looked at both of us with some hint of Jealousy?

"Jeff you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah.."

I looked at him one more time and our eyes met.I felt like I was going to melt his eyes were pretty they were green like mine but well not exactly like mine they were kinda lighter than mine so calm and beautiful.

He looked away which made me a bit sad but glad at the same time.I pulled out my Ipod Nano which had a Pink Zebra cover on it and listened to my theme song.

_Wow I have a feeling this is only the beginning._


	2. I'm in love with two!

_Here she comes again like good medicine_

I came out and did my entrance at least I have another title shot this time against Maryse I asked Brie and Nikki to come out with me so they could help me just in case Michelle comes out.

Maryse's theme played and she did her entrance.

Maryse is beautiful I hate the clothes she wears and her attitude though.

We started our match.

I started the match by kicking her in the stomach(um well were going to skip the match to the part where its almost the end of the match)

We were both exhausted this was one of my best fights ever I used my Finisher move The Beautiful Bulldog and pinned her.

**1**

**2**

**3!**

I won!I was the new Divas Champion!Brie and Nikki came into the ring and hugged me.

_Your not enough for me _

Michelle's music hit she came down the ramp with a microphone in her hand she got into the ring.

"Maria I have to admit this was a great match and to see you win was even better because I know I can beat you."

I got a microphone.

"Michelle if your looking for a challenge then you have to wait there are other divas standing in line so please step back and wait."

Michelle dropped the microphone and attacked Me and The Bella Twins. I kicked her and me and the Bella's ran backstage.

I thanked the Bella Twins and walked to the Women's Lockeroom.

"Maria!" That's all I heard before I got tackled to the ground I looked up and saw my 2 best friends Mickie and Candice.

"We are so gonna celebrate your victory we already invite John,Jeff,Hunter,Shawn,Cody,Randy,Adam(Edge),and Dave(Batista).

"Ugh I 'm tired though!"

"To bad get dressed!Hurry up!"

I got dressed in a sparkly red knee high strapless dress and red heels got my purse and left to the bar.

When I got there I saw everyone at a table far in the corner.

I went over and said Hi to everyone they said Hi back and started to chat I sat down in between Jeff and John and the weird part was they were glaring at each other I'm not sure why.

Next thing you know they both asked me to dance with them so I accepted bot but first I danced with Jeff it was a slow dance but we didn't get to close while me and John danced kinda wild but still not to close.

My heart was beating more for Jeff than John but it was still beating fast.

Don't tell me!

No!

_**I'm in love with both of them?!**_


	3. Poll John or Jeff?

**Hey people I was wondering well I'm going to have a poll between who Maria should choose should she choose Jeff John or someone else(just state who you want)so just message me or tell me or something thanks for reading!I'll update A.S.A.P oh and whoever gets picked like if people vote more for John I'll write a new story where Maria will be in love with Jeff so either way both sides win but vote anyways!Thanks**


	4. I'm the WHAT?

I woke up the next morning

after all of the dancing and everything I kinda got drunk after that I don't remember anything!

I looked around and to my right I saw John Cena and to my left I saw Jeff Hardy

I screamed!

_'Oh my gosh don't tell me I did IT with both of them!'_

I looked underneath the covers we were all dressed

I sighed and saw Jeff wake up I guess he noticed me right away because right when his eyes opened he screamed "Oh my god we didn't do IT right?"

Since Jeff screamed John woke up and they were both screaming I already had a hangover!

"OK YOU TWO SHUT UP!"I yelled.

They were both quiet immediately I said in a calm voice.

"We didn't have a three-some so don't worry none of us did IT so calm down I have a freaking hang over and I don't need more pressure put on it."

They both muttered Sorry.

"Ok well I guess we should go down to get breakfast?"Jeff asked.

"You both are in my hotel room so you two should go to your own hotel rooms and get dressed then we can all meet downstairs for breakfast."John said.

Me and Jeff agreed.

I went to my hotel room and saw Mickie and and Cody Rhodes laying in bed I was shocked but I still tip toed over and peaked under the covers and saw Mickie half naked and Cody didn't have his shirt on so they probably passed out before anything could happen.

I got a pink t-shirt that said 'Super woman' on the front and a pair of black jeans and went into the bathroom to get dressed when I came out Mickie and Cody were still sleeping so I just let them go.

I got my pink tennis shoes on and went downstairs.

When I got to the Cafeteria I saw John,Jeff,Hunter,Shawn,Dave(Batista),and Ted DiBiase.

Wait Ted DiBiase?I went over to the table.

"Hey everyone!"I said in my usual cheerful voice.

"Have you seen Cody?"Ted asked before anyone could say hi back.

"Yup I was passing by JBL's room and saw him and JBL making out"I smirked.

"Thank you!"He said and ran to JBL's room.

"You were lying weren't you Ria?"Hunter asked.

"Yup Cody is with Mickie half naked they must have passed out before they could have done MUCH more"

Everyone laughed I noticed once again that John and Jeff were glaring.

_'Why do they keep glaring at each other?'_

I sat down in between Hunter and Shawn.

I looked at John and Jeff and they were looking at Shawn and Hunter with jealousy?

I looked at Hunter and Shawn and they were smirking?

_'Oh no Hunter + Shawn + Smirking = Nothing Good'_

Shawn put his arm around my shoulder and Hunter put his hand on my leg.

I looked up at both of them and they winked oh they wanted to make John and Jeff jealous!

so I played along with it and kissed Shawn and Hunter on the cheek which didn't make John nor Jeff happy.

we continued this until breakfast was over.

By that time both John and Jeff's faces were burning red and I doubt they were blushing.

"That's it I've had it!"

John started punching Shawn and Jeff started punching Hunter.

"Stop! John! Jeff! Please stop we were just playing!"I begged for them to stop but they didn't someone pushed me out of the way and yelled.

"STOP IT!"

Hunter,John,Jeff,Shawn,and Me looked up at Vince.

"I've had enough of everyone fighting so next week on raw it will be a tag team match DX vs. the team of John Cena and Jeff Hardy and to add a bonus we will make Maria the referee."He walked off.

We were all shocked Hunter and Shawn got over it quickly and glared at John and Jeff while they glared back.

I was just frozen in place I couldn't move I rewinded everything in my mind.

_**'I'm the referee?!'**_

--

**Poor Maria anyways I hope your enjoying the story so far I'm keeping up to date the next chapter might be a little late though I have Midterm exams this week and the week after so I'll try my best to fit in the next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I need you guys to read the chapter titled 'Poll John or Jeff' all you need to do is Put a review with your anwser in or message me on youtube or on here I have to know soon or I can't continue my please vote Thanks!**


	5. Confession No wait what!

I was so nervous I couldn't even sleep last night!

_Flashback(for those of you who don't remember last chapter)_

_I sat down in between Hunter and Shawn._

_I looked at John and Jeff and they were looking at Shawn and Hunter with jealousy?_

_I looked at Hunter and Shawn and they were smirking?_

_'Oh no Hunter + Shawn + Smirking = Nothing Good'_

_Shawn put his arm around my shoulder and Hunter put his hand on my leg._

_I looked up at both of them and they winked oh they wanted to make John and Jeff jealous!_

_so I played along with it and kissed Shawn and Hunter on the cheek which didn't make John nor Jeff happy._

_we continued this until breakfast was over._

_By that time both John and Jeff's faces were burning red and I doubt they were blushing._

_"That's it I've had it!"_

_John started punching Shawn and Jeff started punching Hunter._

_"Stop! John! Jeff! Please stop we were just playing!"I begged for them to stop but they didn't someone pushed me out of the way and yelled._

_"STOP IT!"_

_Hunter,John,Jeff,Shawn,and Me looked up at Vince._

_"I've had enough of everyone fighting so next week on raw it will be a tag team match DX vs. the team of John Cena and Jeff Hardy and to add a bonus we will make Maria the referee."He walked off._

_We were all shocked Hunter and Shawn got over it quickly and glared at John and Jeff while they glared back._

_I was just frozen in place I couldn't move I rewinded everything in my mind._

_'I'm the referee?!'_

_Flashback Over_

I mean what if Shawn and Hunter win then Jeff and John will be mad and if Jeff and John win Hunter and Shawn will be mad at me

**Knock Knock**

"Come in"I said in a not so cheerful voice.

Speaking of the devils Shawn,Hunter,and Jeff came in but I was disappointed because John wasn't there...

"Ria we just wanted to tell you that even if Jeff and John win we won't be mad."Hunter said calmly while Shawn nodded.

"and that's the same for me I'm not sure about John we told him we were coming to tell you this and he said he'd come by later or something."Jeff tried to smile.

"Thanks guys that's all I needed to hear I guess I'll talk to John later can I please be alone right now though please?"

"Sure"They all said and left.

Why would John want to talk to me alone? He probably just wants to say the same thing.

I paced around for about 30 minutes trying to think but my thoughts were interrupted.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!"

John came in he was wearing his usual wrestling gear but his hat was tilted forward so I couldn't see his eyes.

"John are you ok?"I asked.

He got closer and closer till we were face to face almost nose to nose.

"J-J-John?"

He look startled as he backed away.

"I'm sorry Ria I know you may be stressed because your the special guest referee for our match and I know Hunter,Shawn,and Jeff told you this earlier but I'd never be mad at you if you announce DX as the winners because Ria....."He looked into my eyes.

"Maria you have to be out in the ring within 5 minutes so hurry up!"Jeff called.

John looked at me.

"We'll continue this talk some other time Bye"John left.

i got dressed in my referee outfit and waited for my entrance music to start playing.

_**Here she comes again like good medicine.**_

I did my entrance and got into the ring and waited for Dx,Jeff,and John.

**(skip entrances)**

Everyone was in the ring the bell rang starting the match was Jeff and Hunter.

At first they just started punching and kicking each other then Jeff did the twist of fate on Hunter and while Hunter was on the ground Jeff went on to the top turnbuckle and did the swanton bomb.

I counted...

**1**

**2**

Hunter got up and tagged in Shawn and Jeff tagged in John.

**(skip to important part)**

Shawn was on the ground and John did the Five knuckle shuffle.

John pinned Shawn and got the 3 count.

John,Jeff,Hunter,and Shawn shook hands.

Jeff,Hunter,and Shawn started heading up the ramp which left me and John in the ring.

John started getting close to me again and I blushed.

I felt his breath over my lips and that's the last thing I saw that night...

--

**Oh my gosh is Maria ok?lol only I would know ;P so I added everyones votes and Jaria won so I'm going to continue this story with Jaria with little hints of Jeria and start a new story with Jeria and little hints of Jaria so everything will be for reading! **


	6. He DID What!

I woke up the next morning in my lockeroom the buildings probably closed down so I should hurry.

I got up and noticed John sleeping in a chair next to my couch I giggled and remembered last night and blushed.

"Hey John.."I whispered shaking his shoulder gently.

He woke up right away

"RIA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"He hugged me and I blushed.

"I'm fine"I said blushing madly.

John blushed and let go of me.

_**'Thank god I almost passed out!'**_I thought.

"Hey Ria sorry bout last night...."*He looked away blushing.

"Its ok I understand*I moved a little closer....

John looked back at me and moved closer till we could feel each others breath......

**Knock Knock**

"Damnit!"John cursed and I giggled.

Shawn came in and laughed

"Good morning to you too"

"Hey Shawn"I smiled

"Hey Ri I came to see if you two were up you both looked tired last night so I didn't want to wake you up"He smiled

"Thanks Shawn"I smiled and looked at John whom was glaring at Shawn whom was smiling**(How confusing)**

"How about we go get breakfast?"I said trying to break the tension

"Well how about lunch?"Shawn said laughing.

I didn't understand....I looked at the clock which said 1:36 I gasped!

"Oh my gosh John we slept in the whole day!"

Shawn was still laughing and John was looking at me wait scratch that I mean **checking me out!**

I blushed and I guess Shawn noticed because he started laughing harder John just noticed he was staring.

"Shawn I will get you back for this"John growled.

Shawn squeaked and ran.

I giggled and looked up at John.

"Thanks that was embarrassing.."I blushed.

"No prob"John pecked me on the lips and smacked my butt then left.

_**Oh my gosh John kissed me!**_


	7. Sad Kiss

I went to get lunch that day John came with we didn't talk that much since the kiss and the butt slap but Hunter and Shawn thought it was a GREAT idea to let us be alone.

I tried to talk but I couldn't.

_**I can but I don't want to...**_

I looked at John and he was watching me eat.

I sighed and he looked away.

We drove back home what if he only likes my looks and not my personality.

When we got back to my hotel room we said nothing we got closer and closer till we kissed then I went into my hotel room and fell asleep.

--

Thats it for now I know it sucked but right now John and Maria are kinda depressed and I need ideas if anyone has Ideas please tell V-day!


	8. My life as a WWE Diva

~~A couple years later~~

Ha who knew time would go by this fast?I am now 35 I forgot how old John is. Oh I forgot to tell you me and him are boyfriend/girlfriend we had 3 kids Jeff, Abigail, and Madeline.(Yes awkward I know)

We named our 5 year old boy Jeff after his uncle Jeff I thought maybe since Jeff used to love me I'd at least give him a little respect.

As for my career in wrestling?They unfortunately fired me or I quit one or the other I still make my appearances though with John of course.

Tonight's wrestlemania John's going up against Jeff for the WWE Championship(Just pretend.  
I'm going to be at ringside rooting for um well I'm not sure I should root for John but Jeff became a close friend of mine.

Anyways everyone else? Mickie got together with Shawn. Shawn divorced Rebecca. Candice got together with Randy. Melina and John Morrison got back together after he turned good. and um I'm not sure who else I should speak of.

Ok time to go.

John's Music started to play and he did his entrance then Jeff's played and he did his entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~5 Minutes Later(sorry to lazy for descriptions)~~~~~~~~~~

John did the STFU and pinned Jeff.

**1**

**2**

**3**

John was the new wwe champion!!

I squealed and jumped into the ring I hugged and kissed him then hugged Jeff and told him he did great.

Next thing I knew John was down on one knee with a box in his large hands.

"Maria your beautiful and sweet. I can't live life without you. We had three beautiful children. My life's perfect i just need one more thing...Maria will you be my wife?"

I cried so hard that day I accepted and we got married I will never forget that day never. As life went by we had 5 grandchildren. Eventually we died sitting out on our porch holding hands we died peacefully.


End file.
